Gonrel
General Info The Elves were the first race to be given life. They are tall in nature and some are remarkably strong, given their small frames and lanky appendages. Nimble with small blades, glaives and halberds, not many elves would take a two handed weapon over a one handed one, unless it was a larger version of their scimitars, to which many of their knights do. The Elves are the eldest of the races so far. Being the first ones created, they went about setting up their towns, villages and soon empires. Though they started out tribal too; instead of caves they preferred the woodlands, making camps among the canopies of the trees or mud dwellings in the valleys. The Elven people are very intelligent, and were always fascinated with the majickal natures that swelled around them. Thought their lust for knowledge of these powers tore their race apart and almost the world with it in a cataclysmic event that took place in The Necropolis. These events lead to the separation of the elves, leaving the High Elves as a major faction of the Order. And the Dark Elves, the now exiled elves from the glorious lands of the High Elves; they swore they would have revenge no matter what the cost. Characteristics Height Anywhere between 5 ½ and 8 feet tall. Age On average their maximum age spans from 830–1000 years. Variations Skal'forn The Skal'forn are now considered a subrace, their appearance forever changed by their dark worships. They are bulkier elves with black or brown hair and tan skin. They are about the same size of the High Elves, though they are paler and lanky with blonde, white or red hair. The Dark Elves(Skal'forn) are more adept with fighting, the High Elves prefer majick. Morj There are also the Morj, which are a breed of wood elves. They are shorter, about an average human male or smaller with shorter ears. They are quick and nimble, but still not as muscular as the skal'forn. They have tanner skin and their hair colours vary. Factions - The Sovereign of Treasbios: OoA Leaders: Dralenor Gal’orne. Malinor LeCrimoi. Abigail LeCrimois. • This Sovereign was formed shortly after the war with the Skal’forn when a need for a holder of power was brought to the people’s attention. Once the civil war almost tore the planet and the people apart, instantaneously dooming them all, a small resistance force lead by Dralenor and Malinor brought word to the Turani that the Skal’forn were dabbling with dark majick. Heresy riddled their forces; slowly deforming each and every Dark Elf was the war went on. The Turani saw this corruption and instantly left their ranks, joining the Gonrel. Once the balance of power shifted, the Gonrel lead a massive strike against their dark altars. The sights seen there were horrifying to many of the men and women, but they pressed on, making sure this evil worship would never resurface. It was Talamah Mathair, the Queen of the Turani and Vida’s Chosen as well as Dralenor who brought an end to the final temple of dark worship. In its fall, a blast of dark power surged through the lands, forever leaving the lands in death, as the heresy left the world once more. Once the war was ended, the remaining Skal’forn fled and went into Exile, as Dralenor, Malinor and his wife Abigail formed a plan to hold a new seat of power in the major city of Dathonral. Talamah wanted no part in the politics, and twas after this war, they vanished. Her and all the Turani. -Sunscorched Sailors: OoA Leaders: Admiral Loren Farsun. First-mate Jerai Sunwalker. • Loren Farsun of the Sunbathed Sailors quickly put together this organization to establish naval trade routes with surrounding countries and nations. After a thousand or so years later, when the Prahlioth outbreak happened, the Sunbathed Sailors turned their cause toward the war against the Warhost, becoming the Sunscorched Sailors, a mere title change to show that they would scorch any who stood against the Order of August on sea and land. While still a primary system of imports and exports, they act as a major transport organization to move vast amounts of soldiers from one land to another or even lay siege on costal settlements form the waters. - The Arcanith Order: O Leaders: Maji Lord Arcanith. Apprentice Breanna. • Arcanith Weaver was a general in the Highdark War; the civil war between the Gonrel and Skal’forn. After he saw what monstrosities the dark worshipers were creating, he formulated a plan to bring order to the majickal world. Once the war was over, Arcanith and his Hjorm apprentice, Breanna worked together to form the Circle, a group of wizards and maji who could safeguard the world from Majick, as well as prevent majick users from rising. It was here where majickally attuned children were taken at birth and placed within the Circle’s care, placing them in underground cave systems to keep them away from the people. It wasn’t until the Alkrin Templarian Union where the Circle took a darker turn. - Phoenix Guild: OoA/H Leaders: Arethas Sunshade. Gadriel Sunshade. Moria Shadowlurk. • The guild started out as a lowly group of thieves and looters during the Highdark War. Looting cities as well as other ruins was their specialty. Once Dralenor noticed them amongst a brief skirmish, sneaking behind the lines and stealing Skal’forn treasures. He sent a battalion of men to track down these renegades and bring to them an offer they could not refuse. Conform to the Sovereign and be handsomely paid, in return they sneak behind enemy lines and assassinate and steal important documents. Of course the Sunshade siblings could not pass up such an offer and immediately joined. Moria Shadowlurk has always had a personal dispute with the Sovereign. - The Order of Blood: O Leaders: Malleus Bloodsin. Jarificus Morfactus. Fal Sunbleed. Krele Bloodletter. • Malleus was a man who believed to all good must be evil. He was to make sure he could understand evil in all forms and learn how to combat it by becoming evil himself. Thus forming the Order of Blood, where all dark worshipers could invent new forms of majick for the righteous cause, in order to safeguard the world. Such a heavy sacrifice was not approved of, so the order’s numbers are little. Though it is hoped they all work for a noble cause, even though some rogue Bloodmaji have been captured and executed, with only this Order knowing how the practice goes. Category:Races